Under the Mistletoe
by Constance1
Summary: Draco only wants one thing for Christmas and his initials are HP. My annual tradition of writing a fluffy Drarry Christmas tale.


_**Under the Mistletoe**_

Draco Malfoy paused at the end of the cracked and winding footpath, staring up at the small cottage in trepidation. Tiny snowflakes fluttered past the windows, caught and illuminated in the light of the warm glow emitting from within the cozy home. White fairy lights were strung up along the roof of the front porch and wound down around the wooden posts to the ground where they encircled some of the bushes with twinkling festive cheer.

The scene was straight out of an old English postcard - and did absolutely nothing to quell the blond's nerves. If anything, it made him regret his decision to accept Ginny Weasley's invitation to her annual Christmas Eve dinner even more. He could see people laughing and chatting through the windows and cursed the fact that he had to walk in alone without even the social crutch of a date to help ease his discomfort.

As much as he was loathed to admit it, there was only one man that he wanted on his arm, and he'd rather face the consequences of walking in alone rather than bring along some inferior date that could never hold a candle to Harry Potter.

Not that he'd ever admit that out loud.

After two years of working alongside Harry with the Order, he'd finally accepted the fact that he was in love with the enigmatic Boy-Who-Lived. The problem was he knew he wasn't the only one, and deep down, he knew that Harry would never date him, regardless of the fact that they were on fairly friendly terms now.

Draco shook his head and straightened his shoulders, mentally preparing himself for what lay ahead. He strode up the snow-covered path determinedly, pale fingers clenching the bottle of wine in his hand as his long black cloak created little whirls of snow around his feet.

"You did it."

Draco startled, almost reaching for the wand tucked in the waistband of his trousers before realising that the voice was familiar.

Harry stepped out from the shadows of the front porch with a teasing smile on his face.

"What are you on about Potter?" Draco asked as he straightened his cloak, avoiding those inscrutable green eyes.

Harry's smile only widened. "I was watching you, down there," he said, pointing to the end of the footpath. "I thought for a moment that you weren't going to come in."

Draco finally met his teasing gaze. "Technically I'm not inside yet," he replied with a smirk. "What about you? Why are you out here in the cold?"

Harry's smile dimmed a little as he shrugged. "Not really keen on parties," he answered, "too many people."

"Why come then?" Draco asked curiously.

Harry merely shrugged once more before flashing him another smile. "I could ask you the same question."

Draco knew he would never tire of watching the way Harry's smile lit up his entire face. "Ginny thought it would be good for me, which is a nice way of saying that everyone still hates me and I should make an appearance to try to win them over."

Harry's expression immediately hardened. "Everyone does not hate you."

Draco snorted and rolled his eyes. "Yes they do, and for good reason. You wouldn't know what that feels like Potter, everyone here worships the bloody ground you walk on."

"Except you," Harry countered, expression turning sly.

Draco smirked, thoroughly enjoying the snarking banter; it was his favourite part of hanging out with Harry. He was never afraid to give as good as he got. "Someone has to keep your feet on the ground Potter."

Harry laughed and wrapped his arms around himself against the cold seeping in through his black jumper. "Come on, let's go inside. I promise to protect you if you protect me."

Draco flashed him a genuine smile and silently motioned for Harry to go first, trying to ignore the fluttering in his stomach at Harry's words. He knew the Gryffindor had just said it as an off-hand comment but it was hard not to imagine more.

He followed Harry through the front door and was immediately enveloped by welcoming warmth and the mouth-watering aroma of food cooking away in the kitchen.

"Draco!"

The Slytherin looked up, grey eyes widening in horror as Ginny Weasley flung her arms around his neck and hugged him enthusiastically in greeting.

Harry laughed at the look on his face and raised his eyebrows pointedly, as though proving the point that he was _not_ hated.

Draco merely narrowed his eyes at him over Ginny's bright red hair and awkwardly patted her back a couple of times before smoothly stepping away from her. He held out the bottle of wine and hoped that it would keep her hands occupied.

"Thanks," she said with a smile.

"Malfoy, glad you could make it," Neville Longbottom said with a warm smile as he came to stand beside Ginny, wrapping one arm around his girlfriend's waist and holding out the other hand towards his guest.

Draco returned the smile as he shook his hand in greeting. "Thank you for inviting me."

"Of course, you're always welcome here," Neville replied sincerely. He held out a hand for Draco's snowflake-dotted cloak then tossed it onto the overloaded coat rack to their right.

"Come in, come in!" Ginny said as she turned around and headed back into the noisy lounge with Neville.

Draco hesitantly stepped into the crowded room. There was a large fire merrily crackling away in the grate behind all the witches and wizards who stood in small nattering groups. Everyone was smiling and appeared in good spirits.

Draco was relieved when Harry stepped up to his side.

"Do you want to get a drink?" Harry asked.

Draco nodded and followed Harry as he led the way to the long table set up on the far side of the room. There was a large punch bowl in the middle of the table full of sparkling pink liquid and dozens of small crystal goblets surrounding it on the green linen tablecloth. There was also a warming pot full of hot apple cider with a silver ladle and small platters laid out with delicious-looking homemade snacks.

Draco began ladling some of the cider into a porcelain cup that was covered in dancing reindeer while Harry helped himself to the punch.

"Harry!"

The two looked up to see Colin Creevey making his way over to them, a big smile plastered on his face and a camera in one hand.

" _Shit_ ," Harry swore under his breath, "don't forget our deal Malfoy," he said aside to the amused Slytherin.

Draco smirked into his cider as the unofficial president of the Harry Potter Fan Club came to a stop in front of Harry and gazed at him with an adoring smile.

"Hiya Harry!"

"Hi Colin," Harry greeted with a weak smile. "Happy Christmas."

"Same to you," he replied, grinning joyfully.

"You remember Draco Malfoy?" Harry said after a pause, motioning to the sniggering blond at his side that Colin had completely ignored thus far.

"Oh yes, hi Malfoy," Colin replied, barely sparing him a glance. "Mind if I get a photo of you Harry? Perhaps just there, near the window, that's where the lighting is best."

Draco's gaze moved to where the enamoured boy was pointing then flicked upwards to the inconspicuous bundle of mistletoe hanging above the window frame with a tiny red ribbon. He choked on his cider and Harry shot him a concerned glance. He arched a brow as he nodded his head towards the mistletoe.

Harry immediately caught on and turned to Colin with an irritated expression. "No thanks Colin."

"Please Harry? It's just for the Ministry Christmas album," he pleaded.

" _No_ Colin."

"But you always let me take your photo," he whined.

"The man said no," Draco interrupted firmly.

Colin scowled at him. "Nobody asked _you_ Malfoy."

Draco's eyes narrowed. "Harry doesn't wish to have his picture taken - _nor_ be snogged by the likes of you Creevey."

Colin flushed and avoided Harry's gaze as he turned and stomped off.

Draco smirked in triumph then felt a little bad for the young man. It was a bit hypocritical of him to judge another for wanting Harry so much when he himself did too - but Colin was going about it all wrong. Harry would never be swayed by obsessive adoration, he wasn't like that. Draco knew all Harry wanted was to be normal and inconspicuous; a fact he'd quickly picked up on while getting to know him over the last two years.

"Sorry Potter," he apologized, turning back to Harry. "I shouldn't have been so rude to him. This isn't my party."

Harry blinked in surprise then dismissed his apology with a wave of the hand. "That was the deal Malfoy," he said with a smile. He took a sip of his punch and eyed Draco over the glass rim with a strange expression on his face.

"What?" Draco said suspiciously, wondering if he had something on his face.

"You called me Harry."

Draco frowned and thought back. Oh, he had. He shrugged and took a sip of his steaming cider. "So?"

"That's the first time, well, ever," Harry said, amused. "It was… nice."

Draco's breath caught in his throat and he scrambled wildly for something to say. What did Harry mean by nice? Was nice good?

"Having fun?"

Draco almost sighed in relief when Ginny sidled up to them. He quickly regained his composure as he turned away from Harry's intense stare. "Potter almost got suckered into standing under the mistletoe with Creevey," he said.

Ginny burst into laughter before quickly covering her mouth with one hand.

"It's not funny," Harry said grumpily.

"Oh Harry, that boy has it bad for you," she said with a grin, "and this is very _special_ mistletoe," she added with a wink. "Something Neville came up with."

Harry narrowed his eyes at her. "What did he do Gin?"

Ginny giggled and glanced at the seemingly innocuous plant near them. "If you step underneath it then you are trapped there on the spot until someone kisses you. On the lips."

Harry rolled his eyes as Draco shot a speculative glance at the little plant. Perhaps where Creevey failed, he would succeed…

"Ooo Malfoy, you clearly have a target in mind tonight," Ginny noted, catching the expression on his face.

"I think not," Draco scoffed automatically, carefully schooling his expression into one of disdain.

So preoccupied with trying to appear aloof, Draco completely missed the look of hurt that flashed across Harry's face.

"Well, hope you're hungry," Ginny continued obliviously, then called out for everyone in the room to hear, "dinner's ready!"

Draco turned back to Harry only to find that the man was already heading towards the dining room. He frowned, wondering why he'd been left to fend for himself suddenly.

"Come along," Ginny linked an arm through his and tugged him along through the kitchen doorway and on through to the adjacent dining room.

Draco swallowed uneasily as he was steered into the cozy room and looked upon the crowd slowly seating themselves around the large wooden table.

"Don't worry, I set up name cards," Ginny whispered to him before unhooking her arm and leaving him to seat himself.

Draco's grey eyes moved around the table, searching for his name on one of the pretty cream-coloured place cards scrawled with curly writing. His roaming gaze finally rested on the empty seat next to Harry and he quickly checked the card. Sure enough his name was there in sparkling red and green.

Draco quickly made his way over and sat down. Harry barely spared him a glance from his conversation with Hermione on the opposite side. Draco frowned; had he somehow insulted him in the last five minutes?

"Malfoy, what brings you here this evening?"

Draco turned to his left to see someone he faintly recognised from Hogwarts. A Hufflepuff for certain, but no name came to mind. "Same as you I suspect," he finally replied genially.

"Ernie Macmillan," the blond replied in answer to Draco's silent question.

"Ah yes," Draco replied, expression clearing. "Hufflepuff, right?"

Ernie nodded. "Who would have thought a Hufflepuff and a Slytherin would be sitting side by side eating Christmas dinner together, eh Malfoy?"

Draco smiled tightly, unsure as to whether Ernie's tone was entirely friendly. "Indeed."

Ernie smiled as he buttered a warm roll. "Not only that but two people on opposite sides of the war."

Draco tensed. "I wasn't aware that you were a Dark Lord supporter Macmillan," he replied coolly.

Ernie laughed sharply. "You keep telling yourself that Malfoy."

"Ernie!"

Draco flinched as Harry's angry voice cut across him. He glanced to his right to see fuming green eyes glaring daggers at the Hufflepuff.

"Apologise to him," Harry ordered in a quiet yet forceful tone.

Ernie stared at Harry wordlessly for a moment, too shocked to speak. "But… Harry, I didn't mean anything by it…"

"Which part? The part where you accused him of being a spy for Voldemort or the part where you questioned his being here?"

Draco tore his gaze from the furious Gryffindor to watch Ernie squirm.

Ernie gaped. "I just meant… he…"

Harry's eyes narrowed. "Draco was invited here as a member of the Order and a friend, you have no right to make him feel uncomfortable or unwanted. He has proven himself more than once and risked his own life Macmillan, so don't you dare accuse him of something you have no proof of."

Ernie flushed pink in obvious embarrassment. He turned to Draco, not quite meeting his eyes. "S-sorry Malfoy, I… I didn't mean it that way. Of course you should be here. Sorry Harry."

Draco nodded in acceptance of his apology.

Ernie quickly turned back around to face front. No one else at the large table seemed to have noticed the tense moment between the three men as the chatter continued merrily all around them.

Draco shot Harry a wry smile. "Ever the hero," he muttered, "defender of the unjust."

Harry's frown quickly pulled up into a lopsided grin that had Draco's heart stuttering. "That _was_ the deal tonight," he reminded him good-naturedly.

Draco took a sip of his cider then smirked, remembering something. "You called me Draco."

"Does that bother you?" Harry replied with a teasing smile.

Draco arched a pale brow. "And if it did?"

"Then I'll call you _Draco_ every chance I get." Harry grinned.

Draco smiled into his cup, a part of him wondering if Harry felt as though their repartee was as flirty as he did, but the two were interrupted by the sudden appearance of their meals; white plates materialising out of thin air with a selection of turkey, golden roasted potatoes, carrots, parsnips, turnips and sprouts, all with a healthy dollop of gravy and cranberry sauce.

The Slytherin glanced at Harry's hungry expression as he tucked into the feast with unbridled enthusiasm. He couldn't help but smile a little at the sight. His gaze slid past Harry to catch Hermione looking at him with an appraising look on her face. He gave her a nod of acknowledgment before turning to his own meal, wondering what the witch was thinking. He hoped his fondness for Harry wasn't _too_ obvious, then again, perhaps if she thought his intentions were true then she might help his case if Harry were to ever ask her opinion.

The food was delicious and everyone raised their glass to the hostess of the evening. Ginny blushed and told them to keep eating or else she and Neville would get fat from all the leftovers.

Draco found himself enjoying not only the meal but the company as well - and not only Harry's. It seemed the prat was right and nobody seemed to bat an eye at entering into a friendly conversation with him - except for Ernie, who remained sullen and silent on his left.

Draco spoke easily with the others but was never as completely relaxed as when he was speaking with Harry. He never questioned Harry's true intentions or feelings; the git was too altruistic for his own good. He couldn't be conniving or deceitful if his life depended on it; a fact that Draco found nauseating but also refreshingly uncomplicated.

He also didn't have to watch every word or facial expression with Harry; he wasn't spending his time trying to convince him that he wasn't evil incarnate. If he made a disparaging remark about Gryffindors or Dumbledore, it wasn't because he supported Voldemort but because he was just a snarky bastard who liked to provoke people.

"Uh Malfoy?"

"Hmm?" Draco hummed, coming back to himself and glancing at Harry.

"Were you going to eat that or just stare at it?"

Draco blinked and realised that he had had his spoon poised over his Christmas pudding for a while without moving. He shot Harry a mock glare. "Some of us like to savour our food Potter and not inhale it like a common street beggar."

Harry smiled but Draco noted that it didn't quite meet his eyes.

Deciding not to question it, Draco began to eat his pudding with relish. It really was quite good. For a Weasley.

"So, you must be used to much posher Christmas dinners than this one?" Harry asked nonchalantly as he slowly dipped his spoon into the warm pudding.

Draco glanced at him as he chewed, a crease appearing between platinum blond brows as he noted the studied casualness of Harry's tone. "Posh yes, enjoyable no," he replied.

Harry's curious gaze flicked to him with interest. "Really? I would've thought that you enjoyed all that high-society stuff."

Draco's answering smile was tinged with bitterness. "I do enjoy the finer things in life - but all that pure-blood etiquette and society nonsense just reminds me of my parents and a time I'd rather forget."

Harry cocked his head to one side with a slight frown, as though trying to work something out.

"Spit it out Potter," Draco said before taking another bite of his pudding. Harry's emotions were always an open book but not his actual thoughts, and Draco had no idea what the man was puzzling over now.

"So… you don't think you're too good for everyone here?"

Draco turned to Harry with an incredulous look. "Pardon?"

Harry blinked and suddenly seemed to realise what he'd said. "Sorry, I didn't mean it like that," he hastened to apologise.

"Is that what you think of me?" Draco asked quietly, heart sinking. He thought Harry was the one person who _did_ know him.

Harry looked suitably horrified. "No, I don't! Truly! I just… you said earlier…"

Draco watched him stutter for a moment before turning away with a frown. "If you'll excuse me," he said coldly, pushing back his chair and dropping his cloth napkin beside his plate.

"Draco, wait…"

He ignored him and walked back into the lounge, heading straight for the bottle of champagne on the buffet table.

Most of the party had finished eating and were once again milling about the beautifully decorated cottage, drinks and holiday biscuits in hand.

Draco quickly downed his first flute of champagne and was halfway through his second when Potter finally showed up.

"I'm sorry," Harry said without hesitation. "I know you don't think like that."

"Then why say it?"

Harry dropped his gaze and fidgeted with the colourful gingerbread man in his hands. "You acted like you wouldn't be caught dead under the mistletoe with anyone here. That's why."

Draco's lips parted in surprise and he didn't know how to respond to that. He'd reacted that way in order to thwart any suspicion of his pathetic Chosen One crush - and now he'd started down a very slippery slope it seemed. How could he explain his reaction without revealing to Harry that he was in love with him _or_ insulting his friends?

Neither option was very appealing at this point in time.

"I…" he started without knowing what he was going to say.

Harry's emerald eyes met his and held.

"It's not that I think I'm too good to date anyone here," he continued slowly, words just seeming to pour out of his mouth unbidden, "it's just that I'm not _interested_ in dating anyone here."

 _What? What did I just say?!_

Harry swallowed and nodded. "Oh, well… that's different. Then."

Draco inwardly cursed himself as he watched Harry force a smile then turn to pour himself some hot apple cider.

 _Oh yes, that was much better than just admitting to Harry that you loved him. Bravo._

Draco drank deeply from his glass, closing his eyes a moment and vainly trying to think of some way to recover their earlier camaraderie…

He frowned. _Hang on a moment, why is_ _ **Harry**_ _so offended?_

Before he could say anything, Draco stumbled backwards as something - or someone - knocked into him, sending him crashing back towards the wall.

He barely managed to hold onto his champagne flute as he braced himself with one hand beside him on the window frame. He steadied himself then looked up to see Hermione with both hands over her mouth standing next to Harry and staring at Draco with wide eyes.

"Oh Malfoy, I'm so sorry!" she exclaimed, immediately coming forward to stand in front of him, distressed brown eyes checking him over for any sign of injury.

Draco straightened up and adjusted the hem of his pale blue dress shirt. "It's fine, Granger," he uttered, trying and failing to not sound annoyed or embarrassed - but he was both.

"She didn't do it on purpose," Harry said quietly, a worried frown marring his face as he remained standing next to the buffet table. "I saw her, she tripped on the rug."

Draco sighed and tried to brush it off with a strained smile. He really just wanted to go home and forget this disaster of a night. "I know, really. It's fine-" He abruptly stopped talking and felt his heart clench in a sudden panic.

He couldn't move!

"Uh oh…"

He turned to Hermione, trying to remain outwardly calm.

"I think you've been caught by the mistletoe Malfoy."

Draco glanced up and, sure enough, he was standing directly underneath that stupid fucking plant. He grit his teeth and seethed.

"Get. Longbottom," he finally bit out vehemently.

Hermione practically squeaked before jumping to do what he asked.

"You know, there _is_ an easier way."

Draco's irate gaze flashed to Harry and as the Gryffindor's words sank in, Draco felt all his anger instantly melt away to be replaced with utter disbelief. The hesitant half-smile on Harry's face made him feel distinctly weak in the knees.

He didn't care if Harry saw how much he wanted him in that moment; he had the feeling that he wasn't the only one, and even if he was mistaken, even if he'd been reading the signs all wrong, he simply didn't care anymore.

Let the chips fall where they may.

Before he could utter a single word, a pair of lips - that were decidedly _not_ Harry's - descended upon his own. His eyes closed involuntarily as his face scrunched up in shock and disgust.

He spluttered and pulled back to see who had accosted him and ruined his moment with Harry.

"Finnigan!" he cried out, wiping his mouth on the back of his hand while glaring at the smug Irishman.

Seamus laughed. "You looked like you needed some help Malfoy."

"Not from the likes of you!" Draco exclaimed, still trying to rid his mouth of the taste of what appeared to be ale from the other man's lips.

Seamus just laughed harder. "Sorry mate, my mistake. Next time I'll get someone more to your standards."

 _Speaking of which…_

Draco glared at him one last time before looking where Harry had been standing last. His gut clenched with disappointment when he saw that the raven-haired man was nowhere to be seen. "Bloody hell," he uttered under his breath in frustration.

He took a careful step forward and was relieved to find that he could move once again, thanks to that meddling Gryffindor prat.

He filled his glass with more champagne and wandered the small cottage, trying to catch a glimpse of Harry but it seemed the man had completely disappeared.

With a heavy sigh, Draco finally accepted the fact that Harry had probably left the building. He threw back his champagne and was about to do the same when Ginny accosted him in the kitchen.

"Malfoy, come play Cards Against Humanity with us," she begged. "We need more people."

Draco hesitated, perhaps if he waited long enough Harry would return from wherever he'd disappeared to. "What in Merlin's name is Cards Against Humanity?" he disparaged as he allowed her to drag him back to the dining room.

Two hours later, the game had finally been called to an end and Draco stood to leave along with the rest of the small group. He swayed on his feet and frowned, vaguely recalling that he'd been drinking champagne the entire time he'd been playing the ruddy Muggle game.

"Whoa steady there mate," Neville said with a smile, standing and placing a hand on his arm. "I'll make you some coffee before you try to Apparate home and splinch yourself."

Draco nodded and carefully lowered himself back in his chair as the rest of the group bade him goodnight and filed out of the room. He rubbed his eyes blearily as the cheerful little cottage fell silent for the first time that night.

"Am I the last one standing?" Draco asked Ginny tiredly as she cleared away the game.

"Yeah, think so," she replied, covering a yawn with one hand. "I think I'm off to bed. Why don't you go sit in the lounge and Neville will bring your coffee to you in there? It's much more comfortable."

Draco nodded and pushed himself to his feet, feeling too weary to care that he was keeping the host up when he probably just wanted to go to bed as well.

Git deserved it after concocting that bloody mistletoe.

Draco ran a hand through his hair as he wandered back into the lounge, the fire still crackling away in the hearth and a napping ginger cat curled up on the rug in front of the warm blaze.

"Malfoy."

Draco blinked and looked over to see Harry by the front window; hundreds of tiny snowflakes drifting past the darkened glass at his back and the dying candlelight throwing a warm flickering glow over his handsome face. The image made Draco's breath catch in his throat.

"Hey Potter, you're still here," he said casually.

"Yeah because I'm stuck," Harry replied.

It was then Draco noticed that Harry was trapped underneath another bundle of that magical mistletoe. His silver eyes lit with mischief as he sauntered over, smirk firmly plastered on his face.

"Well, well, well, what have we here?" he drawled, thoroughly enjoying having the upper hand.

Harry rolled his eyes. "Just get Ginny would you?"

Draco arched a brow and crossed his arms over his chest, not moving an inch. "I'm fairly certain her boyfriend wouldn't appreciate her kissing her ex Harry."

Harry glared. "Then fetch Neville."

Draco shook his head. "I don't think your ex-girlfriend would appreciate you kissing her boyfriend and giving him all sorts of confusing thoughts about his sexuality."

Harry snorted derisively. "How good a kisser do you think I am Malfoy?"

Draco licked his lips and took a step closer, venturing into personal space territory. "I was hoping to find that out for myself actually," he murmured, all teasing gone from his tone.

Harry's impossibly green eyes widened a fraction. "W-what?"

"You were going to rescue _me_ with a kiss," Draco reminded him quietly.

"Yes but…" Harry swallowed. "I didn't think you'd actually let me."

Draco's heart pounded in his chest as he stared back, feeling as though he were on the edge of a precipice that he had no intention of backing away from. "I wanted you to," he whispered, feeling exposed and vulnerable but pushing on regardless. "I've wanted you to for a very long time."

Harry's full lips parted in surprise and Draco was standing so close that he could feel Harry's warm cider-scented breath brushing across his cheek.

"Why didn't you ever tell me?" Harry finally asked.

"I didn't want to scare you off and ruin our friendship, because it took so bloody long to get here." He exhaled, unable to supress the shakiness of it. "But I can't pretend that I don't have feelings for you anymore, even if you end up hating me for it."

Harry smiled softly. "I could never hate you - or anyone - for something like that."

Draco wanted to smile back, Harry's smile was so full of warmth, but his insides were churning - waiting for Harry to make some sort of comment with regards to his own feelings on the matter.

Harry's gentle smile only grew at the worry in Draco's grey eyes. He reached out and stroked a stray strand of silky blond hair off of Draco's forehead.

Draco's eyes fluttered shut for a second at the unexpected touch.

Harry's hand combed the errant strand back into place then slowly lowered to lightly drag fingertips down Draco's pale cheek to his jaw, then over soft lips, his thumb stroking over the bottom lip for a moment, green eyes tracking the gentle movement.

"What are you waiting for then?" Harry breathed.

Draco blinked out of the trance he'd been in at Harry's tender caress. He looked into Harry's eyes, needing confirmation of what the other man wanted before making a move. He saw a responding heat and longing there that he'd never seen before - and that was all the confirmation he needed.

Draco leaned forward and Harry's hand automatically slid over his cheek to the back of his head, fingers curling into shining blond hair and holding as Draco's lips softly touched his. Draco's breath caught in his throat as Harry's warm lips pressed back against his own, the contact sending a thrill down Draco's spine all the way to his toes.

Draco's arms came up to wrap around Harry as he took a step closer, pulling the other man's body into his own and _Merlin_ , it felt so good. Harry felt so perfect in his arms. Draco tilted his head to one side and the hand in his hair tightened its hold as he opened his mouth and deepened the kiss.

Harry emitted a muted moan of pleasure as Draco's tongue stroked over his own for the first time. Harry's other arm came up to wrap around the slightly taller man's shoulders and pulled him as close as possible, bodies pressed together from hip to chest and locked tight as they continued to kiss; lips meshing and tongues plunging and stroking, tasting each other for the first time and already addicted.

"Fuck… Harry…" Draco panted as he pulled away slightly to catch his breath, forehead coming to rest against Harry's.

Harry smiled, similarly affected if his shallow breathing was anything to go by. "And here I thought you weren't interested in anyone here," he teased, slightly breathless.

"I lied."

"I know." Harry grinned and pressed his mouth back to Draco's, eager for more.

Draco readily complied, grey eyes falling shut as he kissed Harry back. It was everything he thought it would be and yet nothing like it at all; Harry kissed with a passionate fervour that surprised and excited him, a part of his brain wondered what the Chosen One was like in bed, naked and wanton beneath him.

Draco moaned as Harry's tongue swept into his mouth to stroke and dance with his own.

Harry tasted of apple cider and something vaguely pepperminty - perhaps candy-cane - and he smelled delicious; there was the faint hint of some kind of cologne but also the smell of his skin was quite simply intoxicating.

Draco couldn't help but press his hips forward into Harry's as they continued to kiss and they both moaned loudly at the answering hardness they felt beneath the other's trousers.

Draco pulled back, panting and looking into Harry's bright green eyes, pupils dilated with a lust that made his groin throb with anticipation. But he had to know something first.

"I didn't think you would ever be interested in me," he finally said quietly. "Have you thought about this - about _us_ \- before?"

Harry smiled gently and pressed a single lingering kiss to Draco's lips. "A few times," he admitted.

"Did you know that I wanted you?"

Harry bit his lip, needing to steady himself a moment as Draco's words seemed to shoot straight to his throbbing erection. "I wasn't sure," he finally replied, "but I hoped."

Draco smiled as he nuzzled into Harry's neck, inhaling his scent and wanting to bottle it so that it was always with him. He pressed his lips to Harry's throat a few times, trying to clamp down on the giddiness currently inside of him.

"Do you… want to come to my place?" Harry asked, voice thick with arousal and eyes falling shut as Draco's kisses only served to fuel his desire.

Draco pulled back and looked at him in surprise.

Harry blushed but held the gaze.

"Fuck yes," Draco breathed, causing Harry to laugh. "Just let me go tell Neville to cancel my coffee."

Harry nodded and they kissed once more before reluctantly breaking apart.

"I'll meet you at the front door," Harry said, emerald eyes full of the promise of much more to come.

Draco nodded shortly, heart pounding, needing to leave as soon as possible. He strode back towards the kitchen and met Neville just on the other side of the door, holding a steaming mug of coffee one hand. "Oh Longbottom, sorry, I actually have to get going now."

Neville smiled and carefully placed the mug back down on the counter. "No worries, I'll just drink it myself."

"Thanks Longbottom." Draco smiled genuinely, surprising the other man. "Oh and thanks for the mistletoe, worked a treat."

Neville laughed. "Glad I could help you out Malfoy. I'm only sorry I didn't get the opportunity to try it out myself."

"I'm sure you can trap Ginny in it tomorrow morning," Draco smirked as he turned to leave.

"Nah, the charm wore off at midnight."

Draco turned around, grey eyes darting to the clock on the wall. "But it's two o'clock," he said in confusion.

Neville raised a brow questioningly. "Yes?"

Draco paused then slowly smiled. "That conniving little Gryffindor," he uttered in amazement. "Nothing, never mind," he said in answer to Neville's puzzled expression. "Happy Christmas Longbottom."

Neville smiled as Draco turned to leave; the Slytherin looking the most delighted he'd ever seen.

"Happy Christmas Malfoy."


End file.
